


【金黑】（双性）王子落难记

by Babyzebra



Category: killchalla
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyzebra/pseuds/Babyzebra
Summary: 小王子T'challa被绑架了





	【金黑】（双性）王子落难记

**Author's Note:**

> 双性
> 
> 甚点

王子落难记

1

T'challa被绑架了。

他虽然有着尊贵王子身份，但是在牛津大学一直以平常学生的身份生活着，这引起了他的好奇心。他没有用黑豹力量，而是保持被绑在椅子上的姿势静静地等待绑架者的归来。

在双眼蒙住的情况下，T'challa将所有注意力集中在耳朵上，他听见有人步调轻快地在楼道里走向大门。那个人哼着歌，在拿出钥匙开门的时候特意发出金属撞击的声音。

应该是个年轻男人吧？

T'challa回忆起昨晚。他跟一群朋友去酒吧喝酒庆祝期中考试的结束和春假的开始，最后的记忆是被挑战喝“爱尔兰炸弹”。

绑架者应该是有计划的，他知道期中后大学生有一周的春假。T'challa的失踪会被归结为去牙买加之类的热带度假而失去联系，而且，春假的大学生们都会趁着这个机会大玩特玩，也不会有人特意打扰可能也去某个地方玩的T'challa。

绑架者似乎很满意开门第一眼就能看到椅子上反绑着的T'challa。

他笑了，并把歌哼的更大声。

T'challa好奇于对方的目的，他像只狩猎的野兽，静心凝神，等待猎物的失误。

对方哼着歌走到另一个房间，直到听见水流的声音才让他意识到自己滴水未进。

带着水珠的手指细致而缓慢地抚摸在他干燥的嘴唇。

T'challa一惊，居然没有听到对方靠近的声音。他自然而然的把这种短暂的失神怪罪到酒精上。

对方应该是被他吓到的反应取悦了。

他又听见对方的笑声。

绑架者是个手指有茧的男人，应该习惯握枪。

T'challa为自己的判断震惊。他不认为自己有什么本钱值得被一个有丰富枪支经验的男人绑架，除非身份暴露了。

但他不能自乱阵脚。

2

T‘challa很饿也很渴，但更累。

被蒙着眼的他只能依靠其他感官来判断时间，大概是两天一夜。

他拥有黑豹之力，体能比平常人好很多，但是在保持一个姿势，没有喝水也没有进食的情况下，他渐渐力不从心。

而且，他开始怀疑对方知道他的所有底细。

在过去的这36小时内，每当他想要睡一会儿来节省体力的时候，对方会突然出现发出巨大的声音，或者在他的耳边，脖颈处发出沉重的呼吸声；让T'challa寒毛直竖，不敢懈怠。

他知道这一切都是有意为之，却不知道对方究竟图谋什么，毕竟他与他的绑架者一句话都没有说过。

“滴，哒”

T'challa听见水滴在金属上的声音，因为寂静的环境，声音放大到刺耳。

又或者是他的精神已经紧绷到极致。

水滴声毫无节奏的响着， T'challa逐渐坠入半梦半醒的状态中。

突然，有一大股力量把他推倒，已经麻木的身体感受到疼痛和恢复知觉的针扎似的麻痒。

T'challa有一瞬间天真的以为自己会在家里的床上醒来，而这一切也只是个噩梦。

但是他错了。

他的噩梦似乎刚刚开始。

3

绑架者在不知道第几天的时候大发慈悲给T'challa喂了一杯水。

他的的脑海中叫嚣着不要相信一个绑架者的慈悲，他的身体却下意识的喝掉了所有。

稍微清醒了些的T'challa听见对方说出第一句话：“慢慢来，小猫咪。”

是美国口音。

T'challa企图回想是否在哪里听过这样的声音，但是他悲哀的发现自己的脑子似乎开始变得迟缓。

身体却愈发敏感。

绑架者把他松开，抱到另一个房间。

对方的拥抱炙热有力，T'challa的身体很享受这种被照料的感觉。

冰冷的金属触碰着他的肌肤，他的衣服被剪开了。

T'challa的神经瞬间紧绷起来。他扭动着身体想要摆脱对方的钳制，换来对方一声嗤笑。

“真可爱。” 

绑架者毫不费力地按住他赤裸的身体，把两条长腿分开。

T'challa挣扎的更厉害，疲惫的身躯好像失去了黑豹之力的庇护，纤细的脚踝最终被对方掌控住，他的下体暴露在施暴者的面前。

“喔！” 男人发出惊叹，湿润的呼吸打在T'challa异常敏感的肌肤上。

T'challa用胳膊挡住自己的脸，他想起来英国求学时父母担忧的面容。

他知道父母不是担心他身份会暴露，而是那具终年在禁欲长袍包裹下的身体。

“你是被Bast女神选中的人。” 在质问母亲为什么自己生成这样之后，她抚摸着他的脸解释。

对不起，妈妈。T'challa在意识到对方正在清除他下体稀疏的耻毛后，终于不堪重负的带着哭腔哀求对方：“不要这样，拜托你，不要这样。”

 

4

男人像女孩子得到新的芭比娃娃一样，他细致的清洗T'challa的每一寸肌肤，包括他隐藏在男性特征下的女穴。

他很喜欢看T'challa羞耻的表情，想象着那双清澈的眼睛为他失神流泪的样子。

即使他的计划被这个惊喜的发现打乱了，男人却一点儿都不觉得遗憾。

他此时甚至觉得一切的发生都是合理的，包括失去双亲，孤独的成长为满身伤疤的冷血怪物。

他异常温柔地吻掉T'challa脸颊的泪水，像对待爱人一样。

爸爸，你看，我那天使般完美的堂哥也是个怪物呢！我们注定是要在一起的。

男人占有欲十足抱着快要晕过去的T'challa走出浴室。

 

5

T'challa混沌中感觉到后穴被什么东西顶开了。

很胀，但是不疼。

他想要推开那个东西，却被另只手攥住，掌控着他去触碰自己撑开的后穴。

“全吃进去了呢！T'challa。”

他摸到连接在后穴上被润滑液打湿的毛茸茸，是一条尾巴。对方不但知道他的名字，还在他的后穴里插进一条按摩棒尾巴。

T'challa终于清醒，他不但被绑架了，还要被绑架者无情地玩弄。

“咔嚓”

他听见拍立得的声音。

“真敏感啊，吸的更深了呢！” 对方在身后发出啧啧的声音。

“你是谁？哈…放了我吧，我…嗯…不会追究责任的，只要你放我走。” T'challa被开启的按摩棒操到敏感点，男根开始不由自主地挺立起来，女穴也一张一合地流着淫液。

男人沉默着，似乎在考虑。

女穴突然被舔，男人用行动制止T'challa天真的妄想。

未经人事的女穴敏感得不行，小巧的阴蒂在男人唇舌的玩弄下变得格外酥麻，他感觉体内升腾起奇怪的感觉，不知道是舒服还是难过。

男人似乎深谙此道，他的舌头时快时慢的挑逗着T'challa的阴蒂和阴唇，尤其听到对方压抑的呻吟和感受到逐渐紧绷的大腿后，他吻住对方的女穴，舌头在湿润的小洞里模拟性交一样地抽插。

T'challa在高潮的那一刻脑海一片空白，他的女穴和后穴同时颤抖着吸吮插入的按摩棒跟男人的舌头。

精液喷到床单上，他脱力的摊在上面，完全顾不上身体正在被自己的精液弄脏。

他滚圆的臀部却本能的翘在空中，尾巴因为按摩棒的颤动而摇晃，像发情期求操的猫。

 

6

男人硬的发疼的肉棒缓慢插入T'challa高潮过后格外湿润的女穴。

他感受着自己下面那张小嘴一寸一寸把那粗壮的男根吃下去的过程，很疼。眼泪汹涌而出，他抓着床单，把手里的布料揪成一团。

男人像安抚小动物一样的舔他的后颈，好心的停在T'challa身体深处。

此时的T'challa在寂静中听到体内的按摩棒不停歇的震动声音，他为意识到双穴都被填满的事实而感到羞耻，但是身体却诚实的变得异常敏感。 

他的女穴像有自己的思想一样，贪心的吞咽着男人坚挺粗大的肉棒。

T'challa知道男人已经忍耐到极限，肉棒涨大了一圈，好像要戳破他的肚子。

“宝贝你吸的太紧了。” 男人在他耳边抱怨着。

“你，你动一动。” T'challa话音刚落，腰就被掐住了，男人之前的温柔假象消失不见，取而代之的是凶狠暴力的进攻。

肉刃在炙热的甬道里大力进出，T'challa双穴里的敏感点同时被取悦，他大声的呻吟出来，胳膊胡乱抓着，一副被操开了的淫荡样子。

男人捉住他的手腕，把他趴着的上身拽起来， T'challa纤细的腰身在臀部的衬托下显得更加迷人，滚圆的臀部在撞击下小兔子般的弹动。

“要…坏了啊…啊…” T'challa几乎是在哭喊。

毫无性爱经验的T'challa根本不知道这样的自己有多诱人，男人停滞了一下，然后更加凶狠地操他，像要穿透他一样的把整个肉棒拔出来再一鼓作气得送进去。

后穴的按摩棒也似乎有了生命，在他身体深处震动，男人的每一次顶弄把按摩棒推的更深，将他逐步带向另一个高潮。

T'challa的阴茎被操射出来，他所有的力量都被抽空，只有与男人连接的肉穴依旧毫不倦怠地讨好着对方。

被操开的身体突然产生要尿出来的感觉，他的身体紧绷起来，被操尿是一件很羞耻的事情，T'challa绝对不会允许这种事情发生。

他扭动着身体想要摆脱对方。

男人不耐烦地拍了拍他的屁股，没有作用。

这样的T'challa实在太诱人。

男人没好气的一只手掐住他天鹅般的脖颈，把这个不安分的家伙按到枕头里，另一只手握住柔韧的腰肢，由上而下的操弄他。

T'challa快要被憋死了，他不知道是操死好还是憋死好，但是他宁愿死，因为淫荡的身体已经到了极限，完全超出控制，大量液体从肉穴里喷射出来，浇灌在男人的肉棒上。

男人似乎并没有什么反应，他在大量淫液地滋润下把所有精液灌进T'challa身体深处。

 

7

男人好心的处理了两个人的杰作，T'challa在他的拥抱中很快睡着了，口水流在他肩膀上。

他自然而然的T'challa的头顶落下一吻，又被这种情人间的行为搞的尴尬不已。

他是绑架者，而T'challa是个被绑架的小少爷，这是他们仅有的联系。

仅有的。

 

8

T'challa在自己的宿舍醒来，这几天像是一场春梦，除了他红肿的肉穴和酸痛的身体能证明一切确确实实发生了。

被陌生人发现身体秘密还被拍照的记忆让他后怕，却想起对方曾在操弄着他的时候说：“你的身体只能是我的，也只能被我看。”

T'challa知道自己有时候是有不可救药的天真，但是他选择相信绑架者，那个有着莫名熟悉感的陌生男人。

他为那些记忆而羞耻，却在深夜的时候莫名想念那些相拥而眠的夜晚。

他在与父亲视讯的时候不可救药的走神，从什么时候起父亲就不再宠溺的叫他“我的小王子”了呢？

在第一次的性交后，男人不再绑他在椅子上，只是绑住他的双手，他的双眼依旧被蒙住，但是T'challa能感觉到一些事情变了。

男人每天为他做饭，喂食，沐浴。后穴大部分时间含着猫尾巴按摩棒的他好像真的成为了对方的猫。

说起来荒谬，T'challa真的很享受男人的照料以及“我的小王子”的称呼。

仿佛在那一瞬间他不再是肩负国家使命的下一任统治者和保护者，而是一个可以有私欲有软弱面的人。

9

回到祖国成为国王的T'challa很少有时间想起大学的生活和那段记忆。

直到有一天，他收到一张来自美国加州的明信片。

明信片上画着小王子和一只狐狸。

Shuri开玩笑说明明是一只狗。

T'challa宠溺的笑着没有反驳，他知道那是只狐狸，就好了。

 

———完————


End file.
